


I suck you dry

by fierce_cripple



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Самое опасное, что есть у Билла — это Джим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I suck you dry

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для команды WTF TTSS 2016.

  
_I love you more than any man,  
But I seem to lay it all to waste,  
I do you harm, because I can,  
With a joke in questionable taste.  
Ive such duplicity at my command,  
So I keep on lying to your face,  
Then I run away to Wonderland,  
Disappear without a trace.  
When I get drunk, you take me home  
And keep me safe from harm.  
When I get drunk, you take me home_  
Placebo — Bosco

Накануне Дня святого Патрика в пабе душно, людно и накурено. Зачем они пришли туда, Джим не смог бы сказать, даже если бы очень постарался. Хотя, в общем-то, причина всегда одна: так хочет Билл.

Джим берёт бокал с гиннесом в руки, запотевшее стекло сразу начинает плакать каплями конденсата, влаги, сцеженной из этого горячего воздуха, наполненного запахами пота, дешёвых сигарет и соли. Придо разворачивается и обводит зал взглядом, пока Билл нетерпеливо притопывая дожидается своего лагера. Джим косится на него и роняет слова, лениво растягивая гласные, как умеет только человек, приручивший достаточно языков, чтобы выбирать акценты самостоятельно. Сегодня он подпускает в речь родные нотки, слегка грассирует там, где русский рычал бы, а англичанин выстлал барабанную перепонку мягким пухом. Билл резко поворачивает к нему лицо и смотрит пронзительно: в эту игру могут играть двое, Джим знает, как на него действует эта тягучая речь, он знает, как Биллу нравится касаться его горла, когда тот говорит: «Je crois que dans les reves prophetiques», просыпаясь до будильника и долго лёжа в предрассветной мгле, вперившись взглядом в потолок. Хейдон совсем не понимает французского.

Хейдон вообще много чего не понимает.

Но взгляд его всё равно темнеет, когда Джим говорит так тихо, что его и не слышно было бы вовсе, стой они хотя бы немного дальше друг от друга:

— Лагер перед Патриком — мастерское игнорирование традиций.

Билл фыркает и вскидывает брови:

— Ты это нарочно.

Джим улыбается одними уголками губ и склоняет голову, глядя на шапку пены в бокале. Он покачивает им и с наслаждением делает глоток, прикрыв глаза. В том, как Джим пьёт, есть что-то от порно.

Что-то от порно есть в том, как Билл живёт. Получив свой лагер, он резко поворачивается к Придо и поднимает кружку, глядя на него поверх стекла. Джим видит по его глазам, что тот сегодня напьётся, и настроение резко портится. Он, тем не менее, отвечает ему и пригубляет гиннес. Вечер только начинается.

Они перебираются к стоячему столику, и Билл снимает пальто, а затем стягивает шарф. Мягкий кашемир скользит по незагорелой шее, подчёркивая бледность — кожа как слоновая кость светится в полумраке паба. Джим рассеянно думает о том, что Хейдон — мечта браконьера. Он думает о том, что его нужно защищать, но на деле знает: защищать нужно от него. Билл — не жертва, не трофей, не добыча, он отравленная приманка, и Придо, кажется, жив лишь потому, что яд вливался в него годами, дозами столь крошечными, что тело привыкло к нему. Яд Билла теперь течёт в его крови, и, возможно, детоксикация теперь убьёт его. За этими мыслями он не замечает, как Хейдон улыбается, разглядывая его задумчивое лицо. В карих глазах плещется веселье, но это недоброе веселье, опасное. В его жизни даже о счастье можно изрезать пальцы.

Самое опасное, что есть у Билла — это Джим.

Белое горло Хейдона словно отпечатывается на снимке, застывает на изнанке век Придо, когда тот прикрывает глаза и отгоняет мысли о том, как легко было бы забрать у него жизнь. Это было бы почти справедливой платой за его собственную искалеченную судьбу, но обманываться Джим не желает: покорность и слабость лишь иллюзия, а иллюзиям нет места в его жизни.

Когда к ним подходит незнакомый и уже не очень трезвый мужчина, Джим молчит. Он молчит, когда незнакомец наваливается на столик грудью, тянется к Биллу, пытаясь завязать светскую беседу. Получается из рук вон плохо: парень даже не замечает того, как откровенно Хейдон издевается над ним, не скрывая ни сарказма, ни жалящей остроты языка, не смиряя себя ни в чём. Билл делает вид, что несчастный юноша (Роберт, его зовут Роберт) утомил его, надоел своим назойливым интересом, но Джиму ясно, как божий день: Билл наслаждается. Он купается во внимании, притягивает взгляды людей вокруг, смеётся чересчур громко, но недостаточно, чтобы назвать это провокацией или невоспитанностью. В конце концов он со стуком опускает свой опустевший бокал на полированную поверхность, тянет пальцами ворот рубашки и бросает:

— Мне надо проветриться.

Джим прикрывает глаза, когда за Биллом закрывается дверь, а через минуту Роберт отклеивается от столика и отправляется за ним. Джим надавливает на виски пальцами, чувствуя, как неумолимо подкатывает к горлу тошнота, и головная боль вьёт гнездо в его черепе. Минуты ползут невыносимо медленно, и когда у него сдают нервы, вряд ли можно винить его в несдержанности. Он выходит на улицу, остатки слякотного снега растекаются под тяжёлыми ботинками. Дыхание паром поднимается к уличным фонарям. Джим, кажется, точно знает, куда идти. Впрочем, это даже не иллюзия — он правда знает.

Ещё до того, как он доходит до конца здания, он слышит хриплое дыхание. Свет едва ли выдаёт двух мужчин в подворотне, но Джим словно по запаху уже способен понять, что один из них — Билл.

Он стоит, привалившись спиной к грязной кирпичной стене, белое горло беззащитно и открыто, пока Роберт вылизывает его. Брюки Билла расстёгнуты, и чужая рука по-хозяйски сжимает его член, скользит вверх и вниз, и Джим знает, что Хейдону сейчас больно, что он не любит такую боль, но вместо того, чтобы одним метким ударом избавить Билла от неё, он просто стоит и смотрит. Когда ладонь исчезает с члена и давит на плечо, вынуждая Билла опуститься на колени прямо в грязь, когда его острый неуёмный язык обводит головку, а узкие губы складываются удивлённой О, впуская чужую плоть, Джим разворачивается и уходит. Он уверен, что Билл заметил его присутствие, и знает точно — оно было в его планах.

В пабе Придо наконец разжимает кулаки и рассеянно смотрит на багровые полукружья от ногтей, впившихся в мягкую кожу у основания ладони. Ему отчаянно хочется напиться самому, но он не имеет права так терять контроль. Если он потеряет контроль — он не сможет защитить Билла от других, и слишком страшно думать, что произойдёт, если он не сможет защитить Билла от себя самого.

Хейдон возвращается прежде, чем его отсутствие можно было бы счесть слишком долгим. Его новый приятель даже не заходит в помещение, и Придо отстранённым взглядом наблюдателя отмечает сбитые костяшки и растрёпанные волосы. Билл заказывает ещё один лагер. Джим курит.

До конца вечера Билл больше не исчезает, просто планомерно напивается, пока Джим не накрывает его руку, готовую взметнуться, чтобы попросить повторить, широкой ладонью, опережая его и прося счёт. Хейдон раздражённо дёргает плечом, но руки не отнимает. Когда они выходят на пустынную ночную улицу, его немного качает, и Джим кладёт ладонь ему на поясницу, чтобы успеть подхватить, если потребуется.

Домой они добираются без приключений, и пока Придо помогает Биллу раздеться, злость окончательно покидает его, остаётся только пустота. Нет даже тоски. Джим отворачивается от постели в сторону окна, когда его окликает знакомый голос с хрипотцой. В нём звучат странные, немного чужие нотки, и они скребут его сердце так гадко, будто кто-то ведёт ногтями по стеклу.

— Я люблю тебя больше всех, — и когда ледяной осколок в груди Джима слегка сдвигается, продолжает, — но я выпью тебя без остатка.

Придо хочется отмыться от этих слов, но это значит — отмыться от Хейдона, поэтому он просто опускается в кресло и молча смотрит на узкие лодыжки, выглядывающие из-под толстого одеяла.

Билл спит крепко, спокойным и безмятежным сном.

Джим всю ночь не смыкает глаз, охраняя его покой.


End file.
